


in the shallows

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: They're boys on the beach.prompt: seashore





	in the shallows

They’re just  _kids_.

Thirteen years old with knobby knees and bright smiles as they dash through the sand and splash through the water. Yelling, playing – Scott and Stiles tumble over each other, not a care in the world except for their games.

Scott chases Stiles, zipping around innocent bystanders trying to relax. Somewhere in the distance, Noah and Melissa have given up on watching their boys.

They find themselves in a quiet cove, the only two humans there being them. Scott tackles Stiles; Stiles rolls him over. They laugh and then, maybe, with no one looking, they sneak a peck.


End file.
